powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cellular Activation
The ability to accelerate cellular functions. Sub-power of Cell Manipulation. Also Called * Cellular Acceleration/Invigoration/Stimulation Capabilities The user can activate cells within an organism's body, increasing the speed of cellular functions, increasing physical attributes such as speed and healing, or accelerating them with enough speed and energy to produce heat, destroying them. The activation of cells can cause a temporary optimization, making the affected looking younger. Applications * Body Temperature Manipulation ** Combustion Inducement * Cancer Inducement * Cellular Disintegration * Enhanced Condition ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Strength * Healing * Mitosis Manipulation ** Telomere Reduction *** Age Acceleration ** Telomere Regeneration *** Youth Inducement * Mutation Inducement * Regenerative Healing Factor * Regrowth * Size Enhancement ** Limb Extension ** Limb Expansion Associations * Accelerated Bodily Production * Biological Manipulation * Cell Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation * Molecular Acceleration * Regeneration Manipulation * Regenerative Empowerment Limitations * Accelerating cellular functions (especially cellular division) may shorten the user's lifespan by causing telomeres shorten faster. Known Users Known Objects *T-Virus (Resident Evil films) *Acacia's Full Course/Phantom Ingredients (Toriko) *Cure Water (Toriko) Gallery File:Kanou_Taisuke.jpg|Taisuke Kanō (Alive: The Final Evolution) using his Destruction and Rebirth to activate cells, either regenerating or destroying them, with the side effect of generating heat and fire due to cell acceleration. File:Taisuke's_Power_Explained.png|Taisuke Kanō's (Alive: The Final Evolution) power of Destruction and Rebirth explained in detail by Yūta Takizawa. File:Kirisaki_Kyoko_Heat.jpg|Kyoko Kirisaki (Black Cat) using her Tao power, Heat, which is a basic application of using one's ki to accelerate cell function, increasing her bodily temperature. Aoiro_Rinne_manga.jpg|Using Aoiro Rinne, Shizuku Kurogane (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) activates all of her cells to morph into water and regenerate from any injuries. File:Cell_Regeneration.png|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) using Cell Regeneration to activate his cell's recovery ability, healing his wounds and recovering lost limbs so long as nothing is lodged into the wound area. File:Scarlet_Phoneme_Explain.PNG|Yūki Tenpōin (Code:Breaker) using Scarlet Phoneme to shelter his body in high-frequency sound waves, which will accelerate his cellular activities constantly, revitalizing it to the maximum and preventing him from being burned. File:Cell_Stimulation.png|Aoba Takatsu's subordinates (Code:Breaker) possess the ability Cell Stimulation, which causes their cells to grow and regenerate whenever they are attacked, gaining in size and power as long as not all of their cells are destroyed at once. File:The_Flash.jpg|The various incarnations of the Flash (DC Comics) are able to accelerate their cells to regenerate themselves, though with some incarnations, it causes them to rapidly age. Hyper Healing by Evil Wally.jpg|An evil version of Wally West (DC Comics) accelerating his cell growth to heal himself. Piccolo's Mystic Attack.gif|By concentrating their nerves, Namekians such as Piccolo (Dragon Ball) can invigorate their cells to stretch their limbs... File:GiantPiccolo.png|...or to grow to a massive size. Bronze_Dragon_Cancer.jpg|The Black King (Drifters) rapidly activating the cells in the Bronze Dragon's body, riddling him with cancer. Lucy Healing.jpg|Lucy (Elfen Lied) using her vectors to stimulate Kouta's cells, healing his mortal wounds. File:Mystique.gif|Mystique (Marvel Comics) constantly rejuvenates her cells whenever she shapeshifts, maintaining her age at its prime. Tsunade Mitotic Regeneration (Naruto).gif|Tsunade (Naruto) using Creation Rebirth to activate her cellular division via releasing the tremendous amounts of chakra she stored up, regenerating all injuries and lost limbs, at the cost of her lifespan. File:Cell_Activation_Technique.png|Tsunade (Naruto) preparing the Cell Activation Technique to activate all the cells in Lee's body, to restore his body even during a life-risking operation, increasing his survival chances during the more invasive and delicate procedures. File:Yin_Healing_Wound_Destruction.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) using Yin Healing Wound Destruction to activate cells around his wounded area, reconstructing cells and able to keep specimens alive longer than normally feasible. File:Kabuto_healing_Sakura.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) using the Mystical Palm Technique to inject medical chakra into his patient, which speeds up the body's natural healing process via cell acceleration. This does not regrow lost limbs, but simply closes wounds to staunch blood loss. File:Hashirama_in_Madara.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) using Hashirama's Healing Power to activate his cells, regenerating his injuries automatically, without the needs of hand seals or conscious effort once activated. File:Shinnō (Naruto) Body_Revival_Technique.png|Shinnō (Naruto) using Body Revival Technique to activate cells, healing his body by manipulating the muscle's "Destruction and Rebirth" cycle, which also makes his body stronger in response. Emporio_Healing_Hormones.gif|Emporio Ivankov (One Piece) uses Emporio Healing Hormones to boost Luffy's immune system, stimulating accelerated healing at a cellular level. Aya Brea Liberation.jpg|Aya Brea (Parasite Eve) assumes her Liberation form by activating the mitochondria functions in her cells. File:Mitochondria_Eve_(Parasite_Eve)_spontaneous_combustion.gif|Mitochondria Eve (Parasite Eve) can activate the mitochondria functions in other beings' cells, either causing them to spontaneously combust... NMC_Rat.gif|...or mutating them into Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures. File:Red_Mewtwo_Recover_PO.png|Mewtwo (Pokémon) using Recover to psychically rejuvenate its cells, regenerating wounds. Sun_Flame2.PNG|Users of the Sun Flame (Reborn!) can use its Activation function to induce and improve cellular activity. File:T-Virus_(Resident_Evil_films).jpg|The T-Virus (Resident Evil films) forcibly activates of the the infectees' cellular functions and electrical impulses after death. File:Heal.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) using his Sonic Heal technique to invigorate his cells in order to regenerate. Genkai.jpg|Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) using the Reihado-ken technique to invigorate the cells in her body, thus returning to her physical prime, if only for a few moments. Spirit_Healing.png|Using Spirit Wave Fist, Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) can accelerate cell activity to help others heal. Ryu Hayabusa NGS2.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) can manipulate his life energy to regenerate on a cellular level. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries